The present invention relates to an auto-adaptive amplitude-equalizing arrangement for digital radio links.
In digital radio links, which are very sensitive to selective fading, intermediate-frequency amplitude-equalization considerably improves performance, particularly if the selective fading does not occur in the band of the transmitted signal, by permitting, notably, a more robust regeneration of the carrier and providing a widening of the eye-opening of the demodulated signal. An equalizer achieving these objectives is described in the article, "Egaliseur autoadaptatif d'amplitude pur faisceaux hertziens numeriques", by P. Gerard, Revue Technique Thomson-CSF, Volume 13, No. 1, March 1981, pp. 135-158.
It is an object of the invention to propose an equalizer having comparable performance, but being simpler than that described in the above-mentioned article.